Le temps d'une danse
by Deediii
Summary: OS - Le bal de Noël est un vrai succès, tous se laissent aller à cette fête. Alors que le trio se retrouvent autour d'une table pour se reposer, un évènement inattendu arrive. Comment vont-ils réagir ? DM/HG.


Bonjour :)  
Aujourd'hui je vous poste cet OS (dont le résumé est très .. nul on va dire. -)  
Ca se passe au réveillon de Noël.J'ai écris cette histoire à 3heures du matin, sur un coup de tête.  
J'espère donc que ça vous satisfera x)

Deedi.

* * *

Le temps d'une danse..

_**Poudlard – 24 décembre 1998 – 23h56.**_

La Grande Salle était plongée dans une ambiance festive en ce réveillon de Noël. La salle était décorée de fond en comble. Une douce lumière blanche s'était emparée des lieux et le ciel étoilée du plafond magique ne rendait le tableau que plus féérique. Les tables avait été remplacée par une ribambelle de plus petite toutes rondes qui étaient dispersées de manière aléatoires dans la pièce. Les nappes blanches avaient quelques choses de scintillant et les grands chandeliers en leur centre donnaient une touche de grandeur qui approfondissait la beauté de la salle. Tout incitait à penser que le lieu n'était qu'un rêve. Les douze grands sapins marquaient la fête célébrée et ponctuaient le magnifique décor.

Les élèves et les professeurs défilaient sur la piste confectionnée spécialement pour l'occasion. Sur des chansons rythmées ou douces, toutes les âmes se retrouvaient. Pourtant assis sur l'une de ces tables rondes, le trio d'Or observait la foule. Harry regardait, envieux, la silhouette de Ginny danser au milieu de la cohue -il n'avait toujours pas fait le pas et restait toujours en retrait. Ron avait les yeux qui papillonnaient légèrement à cause des boissons alcoolisées qu'il avait consommée toute la soirée, parfois il sombrait dans le sommeil mais sa tête dodelinante le réveillait sans cesse, le bruit autour de lui ne semblait pas l'affecter. Hermione jouait quant à elle avec un bonhomme de neige qu'elle avait recueillis de la table, il patinait auparavant et maintenant il s'amusait avec les doigts de la jeune fille qui le regardait faire avec un sourire. Tout portait à croire que la soirée était ennuyante, mais loin de là. Ils étaient juste venu se reposer après avoir dansé sur la piste comme des fous. La soirée battait à son plein, les musiques défilaient comme les élèves. Les boissons voguaient entre diverses personnes, le bruit musical était ponctué par des éclats de rire ou de chant.

Puis la chanson changea une énième fois, mais la musique qui s'éleva était celle d'une valse. La plupart des élèves de la piste s'en allèrent se rafraîchir et d'autre avaient vite trouvé compagnie. Une lueur de déception brilla dans le regard émeraude d'Harry lorsqu'il vit Neville être au bras de Ginny. Mais son regard se dévia presque automatiquement de sa dulcinée lorsqu'il vit sortir de la foule, une tête blonde. La silhouette élancé et fière de Drago Malefoy se dirigeait vers les trois amis. Aucun des deux autres ne l'avait vu, Harry se contenta de le regarder le plus méchamment possible ce qui se révéla être inutile étant donné que le jeune homme ne le regardait pas. Tout se passait assez vite mais paradoxalement très lentement aux yeux d'Harry. Drago se posta devant Hermione qui daigna lever sa tête du bonhomme de neige. Elle observa avec dédain le blond, celui ci ne s'en formalisa pas et tendit sa main à Hermione.

« – Tu voudrais bien m'accorder cette danse ? »

Aucun mépris, aucune haine, aucune moquerie. Avant qu'Harry n'ait pu protester, Hermione s'empara de la main blanche de son rivale et avec un visage impassible elle déposa le bonhomme de neige et suivit Drago sur la piste. Harry, les yeux écarquillés au possible regarda sa meilleure amie au bras de son pire ennemie. Il donna un gros coup de coude à Ron qui sortit aussitôt de sa léthargie. Il fixa le nouveau couple d'un mauvais regard. Tout deux étaient près à bondir au moindre faux pas du Serpentard.

Comme dit plus haut, tout se passa très vite et la musique n'avait commencé que depuis quelques secondes. La robe rouge d'Hermione adoptait gracieusement le moindre de ses mouvements. Évasive, celle-ci se terminait à ses chevilles. Elle était en bustier et dégageait parfaitement le cou de la brune. Un collier très fin en or venait orner le dit cou et celui-ci était mis en valeur par le haut chignon qui retenait sa crinière brune. Drago devait fournir un effort incomparable pour ne pas trop fixer cette partie attirante de son corps. Il posa sa main sur la taille de la jeune fille. Harry tressaillit. Hermione s'empara de la main en hauteur et posa la sienne sur son épaule. Ron frissonna. Et leur danse commença.

Hermione regardait Drago sans laisser la moindre émotion. Drago l'imitant parfaitement laissait cependant naître un léger sourire.

« – Pourquoi ?, demanda simplement la brune qui le foudroya du regard, étonné il lui répondit.  
– J'en avais envie. »

Leurs pas étaient parfaitement synchronisés, leur couple se fondait dans la masse et la musique les enivrait.

« – On n'a pas seulement envie.

– Tu as raison. »

Elle arqua un sourcil et leur danse continuait, le temps semblait s'allonger par malice. La danse ne semblait pas avancer et pourtant Hermione commençait à avoir un léger tournis qui n'avait pas lieu d'être.

« – Alors pourquoi ?

– Tu es trop curieuse, pourquoi devrait-il y avoir une raison précise ?

– Parce que tu es Malefoy et moi Hermione.

– Ça semble être une raison acceptable en effet. »

Il sourit face à l'entêtement d'Hermione. Ils tournaient, se mêlant à la foule de danseur encore une fois. Ils se perdaient dans la marée. Non loin d'eux Harry et Ron les observaient danser gracieusement au rythme d'une musique qui ne semblait pas prendre fin.

« – Je me suis épris d'une Née-Moldue... »

Il l'avait murmuré et Hermione se demanda si elle avait bien entendu. Elle semblait s'arrêter mais Drago la ramena un peu plus près de lui et de ce fait ils continuèrent de valser. Elle regardait les yeux du blond et ils se fixèrent. Hermione cherchait dans l'expression du jeune homme un seul indice qui pourrait trahir un mensonge.

« – Hein ?

– Ne me le fait pas redire, tu as très bien compris, Granger.

– Tu es malade ?

– Sans doute, je me pose aussi la question.

– euh …, elle ne savait pas comment réagir: arrêter de danser ou continuer ?

– Ce soir, je t'ai vu tu sais.. Danser à ne plus t'arrêter avec différents partenaires de ta maison et même d'autres qui t'étaient inconnus je paris. Ça m'a rendu malade de les voir tourner autour de toi, il raffermit sa prise en la rapprochant un peu plus de lui par le biais de sa taille.

– Tu ne vas pas bien, Malefoy. Tu as dû trop boire ou .. .

– Granger, cette robe rouge te va à ravir, tes courbes sont magnifiques, ton cou ne fait qu'attiser le regard., il se pencha et vint effleurer du bout des lèvres la peau satinée de la Gryffondor, celle-ci frissonna.

– Qu'est ce que tu fais, essaya-t-elle de répliquer, au loin Ron avait les oreilles cramoisies et Harry regardait, choqué, la scène ne pouvant dire un mot.

– Ton cou est un appel à la luxure à lui seul, Granger., chuchota-t-il sans se séparer de la peau blanche, il mordit légèrement mais assez pour faire fermer les yeux de la brune.

– Arrête ça, Malefoy !, chuchota-t-elle en essayant de se séparer de sa prise et maudissant par dessus tout la musique qui la narguait.

– Ce qui m'étonne le plus, Granger, c'est que j'ai cru apercevoir de nombreuse fois dans tes yeux le voile noir du désir lorsque nous nous confrontions. Tu ne faisais qu'attiser ma curiosité en ces moments là.., il mordit un peu plus et aspira sa prise assez fortement, elle tressaillit.

– Je te jure Malefoy que si tu n'arrêtes pas ça de suite …, il s'arrêta et lui répondit.

– Tu fera quoi ma belle ? Si tu étais contre tout ça tu me l'aurais fait voir mieux que ça ! N'es-tu pas la plus intelligente de notre promotion, Granger ?, il réitéra son geste tout en gardant le corps de la jeune fille près de lui.

– Malefoy je t'en pris arrête ça !, elle descendit sa main sur son torse et le repoussa, il recula à la plus grande surprise de la brune et il regarda avec satisfaction la marque rouge sur le cou auparavant immaculée de la lionne.

– Tu es mienne, Granger., dit-il en regardant les yeux noisettes de la jeune fille.

– Tu divague mon pauvre !

– Je sais que tu cache tout ça. Pourquoi avoir accepté de danser avec moi ? Pourquoi avoir accepté ça ?, répondit-il en pointant la marque du menton.

– Je t'emmerde.

– Et moi je t'aime. »

Elle s'arrêta de danser à ce moment là, il fut obligé d'en faire de même. La musique continuait cependant de s'élever, Hermione maudit celle-ci. Elle regarda le blond et vit dans son regard une pointe d'amusement qui l'exaspéra plus qu'autre chose. Pourquoi avait-il dit ça ? Ce pourrait-il qu'il l'aime vraiment ? Ou comme il l'avait fait remarqué précédemment il avait remarqué qu'il ne lui était pas indifférent, il jouait peut-être. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent tout de même à bien y repenser. Drago Malefoy l'aimait ?! Elle allait parler et elle leva sa main en pointant un doigt sur lui mais sa voix mourut dans sa gorge et son bras tomba ridiculement le long de son corps. Rien n'était venu, elle ne savait pas quoi faire ni quoi répondre elle semblait confuse. Drago la regardait depuis qu'elle s'était arrêtée. Il ne put que remarquer une nouvelle fois sa beauté. Son visage légèrement maquillé et rouge d'émotion. Il leva sa main et vint caresser la joue d'Hermione. Il se pencha et la regarda encore une fois comme pour lui demander une autorisation. Hermione resta muette et ne fit qu'un hochement de tête quasi imperceptible. Drago prit le visage d'Hermione en coupe et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Hermione ferma les yeux se laissant submerger par les sensations que lui procurait ce simple baiser. Elle s'accrocha à la chemise du blond quand celui ci força la barrière de ses lèvres. Elle sombrait petit à petit dans la folie de ce baiser qu'elle avait tant imaginé à contre-coeur.

La musique s'était atténuée à ce moment là et fut remplacée par une plus énergétique et les élèves ne semblaient pas se soucier du couple improbable qui restait figé là au milieu de la piste, s'embrassant ignorant parfaitement le monde qui évoluait autour d'eux. Au loin, deux jeunes hommes avaient quasiment déboité leur mâchoire, les yeux plus exorbités que jamais, ils regardaient Hermione dans les bras de leur pire ennemie commun. Ron s'effondra sur Harry et celui-ci lâcha son verre dont le contenu éclaboussa la robe de Ginny qui était venu le voir pour danser. En colère elle le gifla et se contenta de partir. Harry tourna sa tête désespérément vers la silhouette de la rousse qui s'estompa dans la foule et son attention arriva une seconde fois sur les deux élèves. La voix de Dumbledore s'éleva soudainement faisant ainsi sortir Harry de sa torpeur.

« – Joyeux Noël à tous !»

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu :)


End file.
